Araignée
by Blue Wendigo
Summary: Réflexions sur Cal, la façon dont il perçoit le mouvement et la fin de la saison 2.


Araignée

 _OS écrit pour la nuit du FoF en 50 minutes._

 _Attention Spoilers Saison 1 et 2 !_

Cal Roberts avait toujours vu le Meyerisme comme un mouvement ouvert qui apportait la paix, le soutien et la lumière aux êtres humains, mais dernièrement sa foi avait été fortement ébranlée. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait croire ou non, et il était littéralement terrifié par l'idée que le mouvement n'ait pas autant besoin de lui que lui, du mouvement.

Il s'était souvent considéré comme un bon gardien de la lumière, mais à présent, il n'était même plus sûr de lui-même. Il avait fait tellement d'erreurs qu'il avait du mal à se regarder dans un miroir, du mal à porter un message de paix et d'amour après avoir commis un meurtre, permis le racket d'anciens membres et couché avec une femme mariée, même si Sarah était officiellement séparée d'Eddie au moment des faits. Il se demandait parfois s'il était encore digne d'être le gardien au côté de cette femme incroyable bien qu'humaine et imparfaite elle aussi, mais d'un autre côté, il était furieux que cette place puisse être remise en question.

Il avait absolument tout sacrifié pour le mouvement. Il n'avait quasiment pas de repos. Autrefois de nombreux adeptes venaient le voir chez lui le soir et même parfois la nuit, et il avait été obligé d'y mettre un terme, mais il était quand même extrêmement sollicité. Il avait aussi fait d'innombrables voyages au Pérou pour suivre les enseignements de Steve, et ensuite, partout dans le monde pour porter son message. Il devait gérer le complexe, les finances du mouvement, être un guide spirituel pour les adeptes aptes à gravir de nouveaux échelons de l'Échelle, gérer les conflits...C'était beaucoup trop pour un seul homme, un tel poids sur ses épaules qu'il avait déconné, sacrément déconné en achetant l'immeuble à New York alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas les moyens, et à présent qu'ils étaient sortis de cette crise, une autre se profilait à l'horizon.

Eddie était revenu, prétendant être le fils élu, la personne la plus apte à être le gardien de la lumière et avoir été désigné par Steve lui-même avant sa mort, et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter. Steve n'était qu'un homme, un putain d'homme mortel. Cal l'avait aimé comme un père, et Steve lui avait fait la promesse qu'il lui succéderait. Il avait eu l'impression de porter tous ses espoirs, et d'avoir une utilité dans la vie, un but, alors il s'était tût à propos de ses agissements. Il n'avait jamais évoqué les gestes déplacés, les longs doigts noueux qui s'insinuaient partout sous les couches de tissu comme les pattes de quelques monstrueuses araignées alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore dix ans. Aujourd'hui encore, il détestait ces créatures et il avait des crises de panique lorsqu'il était confronté à l'une d'elles. Il y avait quelques années, Richard avait tenté de le guérir avec la méthode habituelle qui réglait tous les problèmes dans le groupe : l'enfermement pour quinze jours, et les cures de jus vert. En plaçant quelques-unes des bestioles abhorrées dans la pièce. Il avait tenu deux jours avant de faire une crise et il avait été dans un tel état que l'expérience n'avait pas été poussée plus loin, et jamais retentée.

Aujourd'hui, les rayons de lumière partant de l'œil symbole du Meyerisme lui faisaient penser à des pattes d'araignée eux aussi. Il se sentait menacé au centre même de sa maison, et il ne savait pas de quoi il avait le plus peur : de continuer à être l'esclave de son culte jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, sa vie personnelle à jamais sacrifiée, ou perdre sa place et être rejeté. Il devenait doucement paranoïaque et s'imaginait des scénarios où Eddie finissait par faire avouer tous les sales petits secrets qu'il avait confié Sarah pour les exposer en public. Oui, c'était probablement ce qui lui faisait le plus peur : être humilié publiquement pour avoir menti, pour avoir écrit les trois derniers échelons à la place de Steve, pour avoir caché être le père du bébé de Marie, pour avoir tué Silas...L'horreur pour lui se résumerait aux regards de mépris de ses adeptes, lui qui voulait tant être reconnu, désespérément aimé, car ces regards le renverrait à celui, terrible, de sa mère.

Dans les yeux de Brenda Roberts, il n'y avait jamais eu que de la déception et du mépris. Il n'était jamais qu'un bon à rien, un poids, une erreur, et même en grandissant, elle ne l'avait jamais vu que comme un vendeur de voiture alcoolique, malgré sa progression au sein du Meyerisme. Elle ne l'avait jamais encouragé à arrêter de boire, elle qui avait plus de bouteilles d'alcool dans sa maison que de photos de son fils, et elle lui avait même fait du chantage affectif pour qu'il boive à nouveau. Juste un putain de verre qui avait foutu en l'air des années d'efforts. Il avait bu plusieurs fois depuis cet incident, et aujourd'hui, alors que Marie était partie avec le bébé au centre de soin, que Sarah était avec sa famille et qu'il était seul, il avait recommencé, tant il avait peur de l'avenir.

Pourtant il le savait, il se battrait encore. Il ferait tout pour empêcher Eddie de lui prendre tout ce qu'il avait patiemment construit durant des années, mais aujourd'hui, il n'était pas le leader charismatique. Il n'était qu'un homme en train de vomir au-dessus des toilettes, que chaque œil sensé le rassurer mettait mal à l'aise, voir terrifiait. Les yeux du mouvement étaient partout, immenses sculptures de bois accrochées aux murs, logo sur ses vêtements et même sur le savon qui était tombé dans le bac de douche. Il en était entouré et là où avant, tous ces yeux lui évoquaient l'ouverture de l'esprit sur le monde, la ferveur de la foi et la lumière, aujourd'hui ils étaient comme les yeux innombrables des araignées et ils le fixaient, tous, le faisant se sentir nu et vulnérable, épié. Le plus terrible était de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas les enlever, leur échapper, de même qu'il ne pouvait échapper au mouvement, prisonnier d'une toile faite d'obligations et de mensonges. Il n'y avait aucune issue.


End file.
